


Another Avengers Highschool AU

by Ink_pen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Description of panic, High School, Panic Attack, People with powers still have powers in this au, in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_pen/pseuds/Ink_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two chapters are based off of tumblr prompts.</p>
<p>Bruce finds himself in a new school. The people he is sharing his room with seem...nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce's Begining

So this was new level of weird.

A new school. A special school, Jen had said, for people like him. Bruce didn’t feel special, didn’t want to either. He knew he was a monster. But Jen had made him promise he would at least try. Bruce wasn’t about to break a promise.

He took a moment to breathe, deep and slow and even. Then he looked around again at his new dorm room and the people he would be sharing it with. They were…odd to say the least.

It was a large room, and he was sharing it with other ‘gifted’ boys. Bruce scanned the labels at the end of the beds and began to put faces to names.

Someone was flying around the room, narrowly avoiding blasts of scarlet. Judging by the colour scheme and lack of humanity that was ‘Vision’. Bruce tried not to make too many snap judgements about him, but he had seen a lot on the news. This guy was a big deal. Although, the way he was chuckling as he landed next to his attacker made him seem a lot more human than the news had let on. The attacker in question was girl, not a member of their dorm, who seemed to be able to manipulate energy. She seemed nice enough, Bruce thought.

There was another girl in the dorm, hanging upside down from one of the bunk beds. Her toes, one of the only things keeping her from falling, were being painted red by a boy dressed in purple. The bed he was sitting on had ‘Clint’ engraved on it, although the name ‘Hawkeye’ had been painted over it in vibrant purple.

Suddenly Bruce was being approached by a kid with a wide grin and slicked back hair. Bruce felt his beast growl, and he recoiled backwards from the boy whose smile only faltered a little.

“Woah. Not going to hurt you. Just wanted to welcome you! Give you a quick introduction – although judging by how long you’ve been standing there you’ve probably got the place figured out, huh. I’m Tony. Name?” 

Bruce tried a small smile “Thanks. Um, Bruce. Banner.”

Tony’s smile was back full throttle. 

“Great! Well, Brucey boy, meet the squad. That’s Clint Barton, he’s a jackass.” Tony was rewarded for this comment by a ball of paper which hit him in the mouth “See, Jackass. His thing is accuracy, he uses a bow in training.” Tony lowered his voice and stepped close to Bruce “Between you and me, he’s okay.”

Bruce giggled a little, allowing Tony to lead him further into the room.

“Okay so he’s with Nat, who doesn’t live here but may as well ‘cos her and Barton are like soulmates or whatever. Then there’s Vision, who you’ve probably heard of, and Wanda the witch. She doesn’t mind being called that, but mind how you say it. She’s kind of got a magic thing going on. Over there is Steve” Tony pointed at a boy who was sketching in the corner. The blonde looked up and smiled, waving his pencil in a friendly little gesture.

Bruce smiled back, giving a little wave.

“Isn’t he awful? Total goodie two shoes. Anyway, he’s basically just buff and fast. Moving on. Over there is his bezzie, Bucky, next to my bezzie, Rhodey. As you can see Rhodey is modelling a state of the art suit arm. Bucky’s bling is actually a part of him, though I still made it.” Tony grinned even wider “I’m kind of a genius. You like science?”

Bruce scoffed “ Are hadrons made up of quarks?”

Tony smiled “I like you. Welcome to the squad.”

Bruce smiled back. He was going to like it here. He could tell.


	2. Hulk Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -Description of panic/panic attack

Bruce had been right. He did like it.

Lessons were weird, weirder than he had expected. There was usually at least one incident per class period, whether it be a psychic cheating or something exploding. Stuff exploded a lot, but more than usual in lessons with Tony, who had quickly become one of Brue’s closest friends. During the first week, Bruce had been extra careful, but eventually he found himself joining in with Tony’s dangerous ideas. He caused quite a few explosions himself, these days.

Steve had shaken his head sadly when Bruce first gave in to Tony’s antics, but upon closer inspection Bruce learnt that he was just as willing to go on daring adventures. Bruce had never seen anyone start more fights than Rogers did, but they all seemed to be for a good cause. Bruce got along fine with Steve as well, and the two of them often spent time in each other’s company while Steve drew and Bruce read. It was nice.

His relationship with Clint was almost the opposite. The boy was a hurricane of activity. Sure, Tony was energetic, but when he and Clint worked together chaos ensued. Fortunately, the two of them mostly seemed to compete for the longest detention time. Bruce found Clint thrilling. He was fast, and athletic, and intelligent in a way Bruce wasn’t use to. Sure, the guy wasn’t book smart, but his tactic and planning skills were almost unmatched. Only Natasha and Steve managed to keep up with his ideas.

Bruce had made a handful of other friends, and was doing well in most of his lessons. He never actually participated in physical activities when it came to training lessons, sticking with the tactics team, and most people just assumed he had gotten into the school because of his brain. 

Obviously, that didn’t last.

An alert showed up on the news about two months into Bruce’s time at the school, a supposed emergency situation. Bruce had been in the dorm with the other boys, and Natasha of course, when it showed up. Bruce paled as he saw a green monster thrashing across the screen, destruction left in its wake. The others were getting to their feet, discussing tactics and inventions. Bruce heard Tony utter the phrase ‘Hulk-Buster’. He felt sick.

Headmaster Fury had promised that, if Bruce enrolled, he would prevent the footage from surfacing. It seemed that he had, the scene playing out on the screen had been long ago, and Bruce hadn’t hulked out since. But there it was, clear as day, and there Bruce was, with his friends planning how to stop him.

One thought emerged, pulsing beneath the panic and the fear and the underlying anger.

He had to get out of there.

Bruce pushed himself to his feet, and discovered that his legs were shaking. He could hear his elevated heart rate in his ears. He needed to calm down.

“Bruce?” Natasha questioned, perceptive as ever, placing a hand on his arm. He staggered backwards, pulling away from her. His every bone was quaking. His watch had started beeping. He could hardly breath.

“Buddy, hey.” Tony started, and he was getting in Bruce’s space. He was too close, it was dangerous. In the background an army general shouted about how the beast needed to be caught. Before him the worried faces of his friends swam in his vision.

In his mind was Jen, and Betty, telling him to breath. 

So he dropped. Dropped to the floor and forced his trembling legs crossed. He closed his eyes and took each breath one at a time. He couldn’t hear the news anymore, he couldn’t hear his friend’s freaking out. He was serene.

When he opened his eyes Tony was kneeling in front of him, Steve and Clint standing just a little behind. They all looked more worried than Bruce had ever seen them.

“Brucey? You okay now?” Tony asked “Your eyes went a bit weird there.”

Bruce tried to nod, just about succeeding.

“We aren’t going to let that green guy hurt you, you know.” Tony tried to reassure, and then he added hesitantly “Did he hurt you before? Do you know him?”

Despite everything, Bruce let out a little, almost laughter like, huff of breath. “You could say that.” 

For Clint, it was like something had clicked. Natasha and Steve followed suit. If it had been a cartoon, light bulbs would have appeared over their heads.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Clint asked. His energy was gone. It was like he was having a moment of clarity.

For a moment Bruce’s panic reignited. But just one more word from Clint and he felt little but confusion.

“Awesome.”

Bruce didn’t know how to respond as he heard a stream of compliments tumble into his head. Was he hearing this right? They had just seen him wreck a whole town. And they were…happy?

Once the noise had died down a bit Tony helped Bruce to his feet. 

“Buddy, we all go through a bit of training wheels phase. You’ll get the hang of your thing eventually. And when you do, it will be truly awesome.”

He and Clint bumped fists as Natasha covertly changed the T.V channel. And, after a little while of discussing how cool Bruce’s power was, things when back to something resembling normalcy. 

Bruce allowed himself a small smile. They knew, and they didn’t mind. He repeated that over and over in his head.

They knew, and they didn’t mind.

Awesome


End file.
